


Sorry, Not Sorry

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Revenge Sex, Sexile, Shameless Smut, Smut, background relationship: finn/rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: [sexile. Verb. (third-person singular simple present sexiles, present participle sexiling, simple past and past participle sexiled) (slang): To banish somebody, usually one's roommate, from the room for the privacy to fornicate.]Ben stared at their apartment door as two realities solidified in his mind. The first was that the apartment door was locked and he didn’t have his keys, which was odd because he had only stepped out for a few minutes to grab something at the grocer across the street, and Finn usually didn’t lock the door when he wasn’t going to be gone that long.The second thing he noticed was significantly more obvious: a well-worn gym sock on the door handle.





	Sorry, Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this silly little thing. Inspired by a scene from season 2 of critical role and a chat with bittersnake, this baby was born!
> 
> This is the first thing I have written in 7 weeks and I have a lot of mixed feelings about this. It feels rough, and it stressed me out, and it hurt (physically) to write at times. It was also my first experimentation with dictation software, which was interesting to wrangle. But it became completed in the end :)
> 
> So many incredible thanks to jeeno for beta-ing this for me and giving me a pep talk when I needed it. She read through this dictated mess and made it cohesive and readable <3 <3 Thank you so much!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 

 

To sum it up, Ben Solo was once an asshole. 

There were very few individuals in their twenties and early thirties who could manage to live in an apartment in Chandrila without a roommate. It was a right of passage, to leave college and the nest of their parental support to fly out into the great unknown with a roommate by their side — which was how Finn Skywalker found himself rooming with his cousin. 

Almost ten years older than Finn and recently let go from his job as an executive account lawyer, Ben was much more amiable than Finn remembered. There were all too common memories of old family get-togethers with every member yelling at the top of the voice — most of them at Ben. And mostly because Ben had started it. And then there were the rumored accusations of embezzlement and fraud as he broke out of the family name and swept Chandrila by storm. 

But that was years ago and this Ben Solo was tolerable — for the most part — and he had a nice apartment he could no longer  afford on his own. Plus, Finn needed a place to live. So it was in hushed tones at an awkward family dinner about 3 months ago that they made the agreement to live together. They hashed out the details over the next week, such as who would do the dishes, who would take out the trash, what is shared and what is not. 

Unfortunately, it was Ben who discovered the one thing they managed to not talk about: what happened when one of them had a date over. 

Ben stared at their apartment door as two realities solidified in his mind. The first was that the apartment door was locked and he didn’t have his keys, which was odd because he had only stepped out for a few minutes to grab something at the grocer across the street, and Finn  _ usually _ didn’t lock the door when he wasn’t going to be gone that long.

The second thing he noticed was significantly more obvious: a well-worn gym sock on the door handle. 

He stood there for a moment, not quite sure how to react as all the potential reasons for that sock’s existence on the door handle ran through his head, before pulling up their texting thread.

**For fuck’s sake Finn we’re not in college. You can just tell me you need the place to yourself tonight**

_ I know.  _

_ I’m sorry. Well. not really. But you get it.  _

Ben leaned his head back against their door, not caring if it made a loud noise. Let them hear. Let them think of him as they do it, sitting out here all alone, locked out of his own place  without even his wallet to comfort him in the coffee shop down the street.

**Can I at least come in and get some stuff and then I will leave you guys to It?**

There was an unmistakable thud that Ben could only take as their sofa scooting against the back wall by a rather unexpected force. He sighed and a few moments later his suspicions were confirmed.

_ Not really… _

Heat flamed in his cheeks as he heard not-so-subtle giggling from the other side of the door that elapsed into heady moans. The sound of the sofa moved to something more rhythmic matching the tempo of the other sounds coming through their paper-thin walls. 

**Just let me know when I can get my shit at least and i’ll be out of your hair.**

He slammed his phone shut, not even expecting a reply for — well, based on the noise coming from his living room, Finn and his date were just getting started. And Ben was not nearly prepared for this type of exile on such short notice.

He sighed and stared resignedly at the taupe colored walls in the building internal hallways. Thankfully this building kept the interior corridors locked away from the outside air, so at least he had climate control to keep him comfortable while he waited.

Though the part of Ben Solo that was bitter and held onto grudges wished he was waiting outside on the cold pavement if only to make Finn feel sorry when their love-making concluded. Behind him the noise came slightly louder and the heat in Ben's cheeks rose even fiercer. Well, this was definitive proof that this building was shitty and did not have nearly enough insulation in the walls. That is definitely what he thought of to try and distract himself from whatever debauchery was happening behind him. 

Desperate for any sort of distraction, he opened up Spotify and found his workout playlist hoping he could at least think he was at the gym until this was over. But when his hands went to his pockets he froze and let his head rock back against the shared wall, hoping that they would hear him even momentarily, because he didn’t even have his headphones.  

Footsteps came from around the corner and Ben sighed, again. He’d have to explain this to their neighbors, why he was sitting outside his own apartment with his head between his knees while his roommate and a stranger made strange noises from inside. Or maybe it would be like college where everybody knew but nobody questioned and nobody made eye contact.

But when he saw her out of the corner of his eye, he knew immediately that it would be nothing like college. For one, she was gorgeous. Nobody that lived here was gorgeous. Two, she looked at him with questions in her eyes as if she was definitely wondering why a man in his mid-thirties was sitting outside his apartment door with his head between his knees and strange noises came from inside apartment. And, three, she stopped in front of him and waited until he looked up at her and definitely made eye contact.

Brown he realized. Her eyes were brown, but the soft brown that came from autumn leaves, gold mixed with green in the cool brands of coming winter. She was younger than he was, looked to be about Finn’s age. She had no lines on her forehead unlike himself, and her hair was pulled back into several buns on the back of her head. Her hair was brown, just like her eyes.

She held out a hand. “I’m Rey. Rose’s roommate.”

Ben blinked lazily, as if that name was supposed to mean anything to him. “Who is she?”

At that moment, there was another large loud noise from inside the apartment, followed by a delighted moan and muffled encouragement from various voices. Ben had never wanted to hide in his shirt more. 

Rey blanched and glanced at the door behind Ben. “She’s my roommate.”

“Ah.” Ben nodded and pointed behind him. “My apartment. Finn’s my roommate.”

“Well, she texted me and asked me to bring her some things and that she wasn’t going to be coming home tonight.” Ben cursed under his breath as Rey continued. “But I guess I can leave them with you? I need to get back and…”

Rey stopped and turned around, glancing at him again. He met her gaze as she bit her bottom lip.

“You look miserable.”

“I am miserable. I’m locked out of my apartment until my cousin and your roommate decide to stop acting like rabbits.”

“Oh it’ll be a while.”

He looked at her sharply as her attention turned to the door with a resigned look on his face. “I’ve been there,” she continued, “though I usually prefer coffee shops to apartment corridors.”

“My wallet and keys are in there,” he said weakly. 

Rey shook her head and tried not to grin as she held out a hand. “You’re hopeless. Come on.”

~

“So you’re happier.”

Ben glanced over. Finn looked at him from over his laptop, attempting not to smile. Ben shrugged. “Am I?”

“Yeah, you’re smiling more. It looks good on you.” He leaned back on the couch. “It’s been a good couple of weeks.”

“Two months actually,” Ben clarified. And they were the best two months to ever happen to him.

“I’ve met her a few times — Rey,” Finn said before standing. “She’s great. Although she is a bit young for you.”

Ben turned around with a scowl only to find his cousin grinning. “I’m just yanking your chain. If you can handle her, she can handle you, believe me. At least that’s what Rose has told me.”

Ben let himself breathe and a small smile creeped in at the corner of his mouth. Smiling was still not a favorite pastime. Too many gave it away too eagerly — smiles were intentional and deliberate and shouldn’t be given lightly. They should be signs of truth, not masks to shroud lies or deceit. 

Not to mention many he used to encounter saw it as a sign of weakness. But since Rey, smiles came easier — even with Finn. And the fact that his cousin made him smile made Ben want to smile all the more. 

“Anyways, I’m going to run to the store. I’ll only be 30 minutes or so. Rose is coming over in a little bit and I just want to grab a few things,” Finn called out as he gathered his stuff. 

Ben said nothing, waving his hand in assent, though a smirk curled over his lips as the door closed behind Finn and he texted Rey. 

~

To say that Rey was waiting for this text was an understatement. It was something at the back of both of their minds ever since they got together. 

If Rey learned only one thing in her short span of dating Ben Solo, it was that his apartment had incredible acoustics. There was the bathroom of course, with its shower that resonated like an opera house. His bedroom too, was surprisingly adequate. Not to mention there was one place she discovered last week, at the corner of his couch, that if she managed to make him moan echoed around endlessly in a choir of Bens. 

Her first coffee date with Ben Solo two months ago wasn’t the best of meetings: both of them agreed on that. He was angry — she ended up also being angry. 

Two days later she went back to his apartment to apologize, only to find him standing outside her building. 

_ I’m sorry,  _ he had said.  _ That was the old me you met the other day. You didn’t deserve that _ . 

_ No _ , she agreed. 

He grimaced and she grinned at his discomfort.  _ Can I make it up to you? _

She thought about it for a moment before writing down her number and handing it to him and saying that Thai food was her personal favorite. Their first date was at the nicest Thai restaurant she had ever seen. 

After that, well — at this moment Rey couldn’t quite remember as his fingers skirted under her shirt as she fumbled with buttons before staring at his naked chest.

He was… God, he was. There weren't words to describe him. Ben Solo was Renaissance in nature — broad chested with arms to proportion. Soft faced with edges in places she wasn’t looking for and moles casting constellations on his skin. 

He loomed over her — for once Rey found herself small in his shadow, even though he did everything possible to make her larger than life.

Her hands clutched at his back, furiously working against his clothing that stubbornly had too many buttons, but that was more difficult than she intended when his lips worked his way down her neck, down her chest, and pushed away her bra. 

They started on the couch before both agreeing that his bed would be better — and not just because it was adjacent to the hallway. 

God, she’d never get over this. She prayed she would never get over this: that feeling of him laying her on her back, spreading her legs with a gentle touch before spreading her lips and taking her breath away. 

Of course, that’s when her phone decided to light up incessantly.

_ REY. I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING. _

Rey grumbled at first, but Ben didn’t stop — she didn’t want him to — couldn’t ask him to at least not in any words or sounds that wouldn’t keep encouraging, because all that came out of her mouth were throaty moans speckled with incomprehensible words. 

_ OH MY GOD I can hear you.  _

Ben paused as his own phone went wild. Rey laughed as Rose’s little ellipses continued to type furiously.

_ We’ve lived together for too long i know it’s you.  _

_ Is it Ben? *eyes emoji* _

_ Is this payback? _

Rey bit her bottom lip. Behind her, Ben’s knuckles traced down her spine, as if he didn’t dare be apart from her even as he texted someone she was sure was Finn.

**I have no idea what you’re talking about.**

**;)**

_ It IS. _

_ *le gasp* _

The feeling of his knuckles turned into calloused palms reaching around her sides, pulling her back against him. His chest warm against her back. But it was his hands on her breasts, fingertips at her nipples — he knew her, he knew what she liked and what distracted her most — and she leaned back into him and let him play. Delicate at first, he twisted gently, encouraging small whimpers and moans that grew as she settled in his lap: horny and unsatisfied as they sexiled their roommates. But he didn’t stop; he adjusted instead, letting her fall back, his hand darting between her open legs. Teasing her at first with his fingertips, it wasn’t long before he filled her cunt with one, then two fingers as his thumb drew circles on her clit. Behind her, his dick hard, rubbing against the curve of her ass as she bucked against his hands, the sounds coming from her chest as divine as they were debauched. 

Somehow by the grace of God she managed to reply. 

**Don’t i get to have some pleasure?**

_ YAS GIRL.  _

_ Oh god i’m leaving _

_ BUT TELL ME EVERYTHING WHEN YOU GET BACK.  _

Rey glanced at Ben from over her shoulder; he didn’t stop and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he phone dropped to the floor. “The place,” she gasped, “and victory is ours.”

He answered her with his lips on her neck, hands roving over the small of her back. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, her nails eliciting a gasp from him as he turned his attention to her breast. 

She gasped, losing herself in that way he kissed them, lavishing then with attention, sucking on them tenderly until mhim they ached. Blinking, she remembered to ask, “Finn ok?”

“Yeah,” he murmured as he kissed the valley between her breasts, leaving a trail of kisses to her her navel. “He’ll get over it. I did.”

“Because you planned revenge,” she commented.

“So?”

“I know Rose -- and Finn to an extent. They’re gonna get us back.” She nodded towards the hallway as he leaned over her, his attention fully back on her. Hungry eyes roved over her frame, taking her in; his mouth dipping to each breast, his tongue teasing her until she moaned.  “I’d bet money they’re already planning.”

“Let them,” he said as he left her and repositioned himself at the foot of her bed. Rey whimpered as he ran a finger against her core, coming back wet with her own slick.

“We’ve got time to spare,” he whispered between her thighs, making her toes curl. His words fell on her, hot and cool on her clit as he lingered for a moment before looking up. His eyes were dark, hungry and desperate and it only made her burn faster. “Let’s make it worth it.”

Her fingers coiled in the sheets, her back arching as he grabbed her hips and pulled her close as his tongue and lips teased her, working her into a frenzy. He’d swirl his tongue there, timing it with her gasps and moans, staying there until she was almost at the brink and then he’d pause, look up at her with a smile as she swore and took his hair in her hands and guided him back. 

Fingers filled her, one at first and then a second that held her as he flicked against that soft spot inside her that made her want to scream as his tongue and lips never stopped. 

She came loudly, twisting and turning and trapping his head between her thighs, never to let him go. When she could breathe again, relaxed in his arms, she growled impatiently. 

“What do you want, Rey?” Ben looked over her, hungry and yet satisfied while she only craved more.

“You’re taking too long,” she said with a low grunt. 

He raised an eyebrow as she pulled away. “We have all the time, yes?” she asked as she rolled on her stomach and arched her back. “Then fuck me and we can do it all over again.”

The growl that came from his throat coiled in her belly and stoked fire in her veins as he came up behind her. One hand on her hips, one hand threaded against her chest as he rutting against her ass, his cock pressing between her legs.

“Are you going to make noise for me?” he asked as he slipped a hand to her cunt and fingered her teasingly. She gasped at the top sharp sensation, still tender from his prior ministrations before settling into a heady moan. His hand moved up her throat to her jaw, teasing against her lips. She nibbled on one, before sucking on it. He gasped.

She rubbed back against him when he pulled back, desperate and empty and impatient as she had ever been. But Ben know her — knew what she wanted and what she was doing and from that look in his eyes, he was oh too happy to please.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw him there on his knees, one hand on her hips as his other took himself in hand and rubbed himself before rubbing against her. She inhaled sharply, the sensation divine and hellishly teasing — so close to what she wants and so far from satisfying.

“Is this what you want?” It was a question in their game and a search for what assent, one she gave all too willingly. And when her shout ceased echoing off the walls, her Ben smiled and ran a finger against her core before lining up behind her and entering in one stroke.

Rey moaned, so full, so suddenly full as her body stretched to accommodate. The first time they fucked she spent more than enough time acquainting herself with his size — figuring out exactly where he’d fit and fill her best. Sucking him off was delightful, but nothing quite filled her so well, as when he held her hips and filled her to the brim. 

He started off slow, thrusting gently until her body adjusted and then it was he paused and Rey stilled as he leaned over her and smiled. 

“Come on Rey,” he growled softly in her ear. Eagerness trickled down her spine, turning her on even more if that was even possible. “Will you scream?”

“Are you gonna join me?” Their eyes met, the stakes raised at her challenge. He was quiet, contemplative— more prone to a long sudden gasp when he came. He cried when they first made love, that moment so soft and intimate, more tender than she could have ever expected. They followed each other’s moods, each other’s tones 

He nodded and Rey grinned before threw her head back and moaned, the sound pulled from the very bottom of her being as he picked up the pace. The sound of skin slapping against each other echoed in her ears before being drowned out by the cries of “yes, yes, yes” growing higher and higher.

He steadied himself before reaching around and fingering her core, holding on tight as she bucked against the sudden sensation, edged on even higher as his fingers set her on fire.

“But you’ve got to wait fo me,” he whispered low enough to be heard. 

“Yes, yes,” she whispered and moaned and said all at once. “Yes,” to the fullness of him, “Yes,” to his hands, his hips and all the flesh in between. 

And then it was faster, deeper as he angled himself and stretched out his free hand down her shoulders, pressing her into the bed and it was all she could do to not come then; his cock hitting on that spot insider her again and again. Higher and higher he took her until she was putty in his hands, lost in a pool of delight before he groaned and yelped behind her, his hand at her core and on her back and with a cry that pulled every part of want from her being, she came.

When she opened her eyes, he was the first thing she saw, lumbering delicately over her as he moved to fall in an ungraceful pile at her side. She curled against him, pressed against him even, as if all their elicit tactile activities couldn’t quite possibly be enough. 

“Mhmm,” she muttered as she nuzzled against his chest, pressing herself close, wrapped in his arms and inhaling his scent: heat and then and the vague lavender detergent he uses on his sheets.

“What?” he whispered in her hair, his fingers dancing in circles on her back.

She looked up at him, at his soft brown eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. Her Ben, her partner in crime. “They’re definitely gonna get us back.”

 


End file.
